


sempiternal now

by kiramreid



Series: pomegranate (Sugar Daddy Spencer Reid) au [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Moonlight, Other, Party, Pet Names, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Spencer Reid, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramreid/pseuds/kiramreid
Summary: Y/n and Spencer dance in the moonlight at a party.(pomegranate au but can be read separately)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: pomegranate (Sugar Daddy Spencer Reid) au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143029
Kudos: 22





	sempiternal now

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble because I needed some sweetness!!

Y/n giggled as they stared at the twinkling lights strewn from post-to-post of Rossi’s backyard. They turned to look at their (technically ex) sugar daddy Spencer. He was already looking at them. 

There was a tenderness in Spencer’s eyes that made a lump form in Y/n’s throat. It had been a while since their relationship had taken a turn for the better and became more romantic, but Spencer sometimes made Y/n nervous, still. Spencer acted as if Y/n hung the stars in the sky. 

The adoration was reflected in Y/n’s eyes. 

“Dance with me,” Spencer whispered as his hands lightly tugged Y/n to their feet. 

Y/n sighed as Spencer directed them away from the bustling party, the music faded to a murmur. 

“I thought you didn’t like to or know  _ how  _ to dance,” Y/n mused as Spencer’s hands rested on their waist. Y/n’s arms looped around Spencer’s neck as they danced slowly in a circle.

“I took a few dancing lessons, to be a better suitor I suppose.”

“You had no need to! You’re perfect.”

The moon above the two was bright and full, mirroring Y/n’s heart. 

They weren’t dancing to the song that played, nor the one that played after the change. Y/n’s head fell into Spencer’s chest, and that’s when they heard it. Spencer’s hum was soft enough that it sounded like only he was meant to hear it. In certain places he was slightly off or out of tune, but it was perfect. 

“What are you humming?”

“Beethoven’s Piano Sonata No. 14  _ ‘Moonlight’ _ .” Spencer replied, breaking the sound. “I took a few piano lessons after a case we had a while back.”

The song picked up again. Y/n let themself succumb to the sound of Spencer’s voice and how it felt to be  _ loved.  _

They had both marked each other's souls so deep that it could never be covered. Spencer’s name felt like honey on Y/n’s lips and they knew that nothing would ever give them greater satisfaction than being the one that Spencer loved. Yes, there had been people before Y/n, that didn’t matter.

Maeve was someone they had talked about once. Y/n could never feel it in their heart to be jealous of her. No, Spencer deserved her understanding. He’d suffered after Maeve and Y/n had no reason to be envious of that in any way, shape, or form. 

The past wasn’t a problem for them - even when it sometimes haunted the spaces where dreams should be. They were together  _ now  _ and that was all that could ever matter.

“I like the word now,” Y/n whispered. Spencer didn’t answer and continued his song. “It’s the past, future, and present. When you are saying  _ now  _ it's the present, and you have said the word in the past, and will in the future: It’s sempiternal.”

There were so many words they could say after the song was finished and their dancing stopped, millions that could together string how they felt. The only ones that described how much ‘ _ now’  _ Y/n was feeling, though, were, “I love you, daddy.”

Spencer smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Y/n’s lips. “I love you too, little one.”

Then they made their way back to the party - the two didn’t enjoy the loudness of it, but were at least glad they could sneak away together, even if it was for only a few moments. 

“Ah!” Rossi exclaimed, “There’s the newly-weds!”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, it's their wedding reception :)
> 
> love you guys! drink water and stay safe! I love y'all


End file.
